


Hit Me [M4F]

by goddessofslyphs (benedetta_catini)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Msub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedetta_catini/pseuds/goddessofslyphs
Summary: You’re pretty irresponsible, rolling in on short notice after being out of contact for a while with your younger brother and everyone else in this small town. You get in late and use the key under the mat (how is everyone here so trusting?) and you were trying to fall asleep on the couch when you hear his girlfriend sneaking around the dark to get a midnight snack. You all grew up together and, there has always been tension between you. And some things she hasn’t really talked about with you.+18 adults only, all characters are adults, this is fictional fantasy only, in real life consent should always be freely given, uncoerced, and can be revoked at any time
Kudos: 11





	Hit Me [M4F]

[Sfx: soft footsteps]

Well well well, look whose awake. 

[Sfx: fridge shutting] 

I would say (whisper even softer) don’t be frightened, but that’d be insincere.

Awww, you don’t remember me do you? My pride is ever so wounded, kid. I’m the horrible big bad brother. My little brother is far too sweet if he doesn’t even complain about me, and it seems he doesn’t, considering how surprised you are right now. He has no reason to be letting me stay on his couch and yet last night I called and he picked up the first ring. Too kind hearted he is, tsk tsk tsk, as I’m sure you know all too well.

Oh he did say I was coming? You just didn’t believe I’d show my face again after what happened. Huh. So, you do remember me then. 

Of course I remember you little mouse, who forgets someone as cute as this. 

[Sfx: hair being tucked behind ear] 

A shiver, and yet you don’t push me away when I play with your hair. I have to say it’s shocking to me I still got it, but it’s clearly undeniable I do.

Yeah, I know you hate me. You have every right now. That’s what is so shocking isn’t it? What is it about me that let’s me act this way and you want more. I couldn’t tell you if I tried. I’m nothing but grateful for my blessing. Or maybe your curse.

Nah, don’t say that. I might be the rude one, you can call me more than selfish, even greedy. But you’re the one who wants to be cruel. I lack concern for consequences to my actions, but you know I’m not clever enough to be malicious on purpose. I leave that all to you.

Of course it’s a compliment, look at you wanting reassurance! It is unfair I’m not just older . . . I had certain experiences much younger than you and my brother. But I could see it in you when we were kids before I could name it. You felt it right? How effortless it was to be mean. 

It’s a skill! Some have to learn, some are just naturals. I haven’t seen you in awhile, but I’m hoping you’ve gotten to develop some of that innate talent of yours.

No, no, of course you aren’t mean to my little brother. I wasn’t implying that you’d toy around with someone you care about like that. I know from how he talks about you that you would never. You know he wouldn’t like that. He’d put up with it, or maybe even try to get into it for you, that’s how magnetic you are. But you hate that don’t you? You don’t want someone to be forcing it.

You want someone as fucked up as you, and you're looking at one. 

I won’t pretend I’m the only guy who wants it. But I’m not going to be shy that I have a much better handle on how to draw out that cruelness in you then others who long for you to put them in their place passively. You’re too good all the time. But I’m not. 

I’m bad, and you know it. So until you can find someone you love and trust, who compliments this side of you like you know I would, like you know I have, why not settle for me? Ease that tension just a little babe. Hurt me.

You care about my brother, I know! I know, you don’t have to say it, I can see it. But you don’t care about me. Our relationship to one another is very different. I can’t imagine him ever feeling threatened. You’d never leave him for me and I’d never ask you to. I just want you to have your cake and eat it too. Indulge. 

You might not care about me, but that’s what is going to make it easier for you isn’t it? You’ve got all this messaging you don’t know how to engage with this side of yourself do you? Not without being scared. But baby, I’m just practice. You can make mistakes on me, you know I won’t mind. I can teach you things you’ve been worried to let yourself think about for too long. And you can discard me when you're done! Find someone you like who my brother likes too even, have some happy little threesomes! I don’t care! I’ll be long gone again. I know how to take care of myself, and you know how selfish I can be. I’ll be fine. 

For now, for right now, you’re standing in front of me looking like you want to tear me apart and I’m telling you to do it. 

[Sfx: slap across face]

(clealry fucking pleased as can be) Oh there it is!

(whispering in ear) Do it again and I’ll get hard.

[Sfx: slap across face]

Love it when you call me names baby. I am a pervert, and I’ll do anything for you.

No no, not that kind of pervert. I’d never ask you to fuck me. I’m not that stupid. I just don’t have any shame. I’ll beg you to fuck me though, if that’s what you want to see. Just so you can tease me more and laugh at me when you say no. 

Oh you would maybe? If I begged right enough? Well this evening has certainly taken a turn better than I ever could have hoped.

Why don’t you start with hitting me like you did that one time back in school. But I don’t want your hand to get sore, I’m a very considerate man. Why don’t I take you to the pool house where you can use my belt and we can stop being so quiet?

I’m full of good ideas baby, now let me be your filthy good boy. [Sfx: scooping her up bridal style]

I got you baby. I told you I’m strong, look at me. [Sfx: carrying her to the pool house, footsteps, carefully sliding door noises, then outside night time crickets maybe, slow door clicking, gently putting her down]

Now that you’ve felt me up from me carrying you, oh yes you did, don’t deny it, are you thinking about how all my muscles will look when you hit me? [Sfx: taking off belt]

Good. 

Nah, you don’t have to worry about me fighting you, you know I want this. Of course I don’t mind you’re smaller than me. Everyone is smaller than me. Besides, you’ll be taller when I’m on my knees for you anyway. 

Now would you be more comfortable with my clothes off or on? 

Of course baby, anything for you. *chuckles* [Sfx: taking shirt off fabric rustling] This is what’s making you blush? Me taking my shirt off? You’re too cute, I’m telling you. It’s not fair. [Sfx: pants coming off]

Sure, I’ll leave them on to respect your delicate sensibilities. I’m vulnerable enough in my underwear without you having to see everything I take it. 

Yeah, just my ass and my thighs. You can scratch the shit out of my back if you want but don’t be hitting it with that. (chuckle) Look who's eager. Well, go ahead baby.

[Sfx: impact of belt, sigh/grunt/whatever feels right of pleasure] Yeah-h that was perfect.

[Sfx: impact of belt]

You can go a little harder.

[Sfx: impact of belt slightly louder]

Mmmm hmm.

[Sfx: impact of belt]

Keep going, don’t be shy now sweetheart.

[Sfx: more impact of belt sounds and pleasure growing]

Don’t let it wrap like that, yeah, yeah you got it.

[Sfx: impact of belt however much you want]

*under breath* Fuck. Yeah, yes. Fuck me up.

*sharp inhale of air as your hair is grabbed* Ahhh, yeah I grew my hair back out just for this baby. Drag me ‘cross the ground by it if you want. 

No, no, I’d never imagine flirting with you babe. I’m just making conversation. *laugh*

[Sfx: being pushed onto the ground on back, foot stepping to each side of your body]

I do have quite a view from the ground looking up at you like this don’t I?

Wait, are you turned on?

Because I can see it through your shorts, and I can smell you.

Of course I am, look at me! But last time I thought surely you only wanted to hit me. You didn’t seem excited in that way. Which to be clear I am perfectly happy with and thrilled to be considered. It’s an honor. Truly.

But baby if I knew this would make you horny I wouldn’t have said not to worry what my little brother would think. 

Fuck, you know I can’t say no to you.

I thought I’d just furiously jerk off later and for years to come in the shower after this. No, I swear! I thought you were way too disgusted with me to want like that. Maybe you still are. I don’t know, maybe it’s just the power high not the person right now. 

But . . . . use me like a toy and I’ll say thank you.

[Sfx: aggressive kissing that surprises you]

Fuck, baby.  
I want it, yes, yeah, I want it I want it- fuck 

[Sfx: more kissing]

What can I do for you baby? What’ll help get you off? Please, please tell me. Yeah of course you can ride my thigh while you touch yourself. 

Fuck you’re so hot.

[Sfx: face slap a little wet this time]

God, you’re my wet dream. 

Yeah, yes baby.

*you can add whatever other type of encouragement you like here* 

Make a mess of me.

Am I being a good enough boy for you?

I got you.

Ride me out.

*mouthful of fingers, panting* Fuck, I love moaning around your fingers. 

Don’t worry about it baby, we can be loud out here.

Ahhh, fuck

Make me choke on your fingers till you come baby

*end with whatever sounds you like*


End file.
